


anemone

by masachika



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masachika/pseuds/masachika
Summary: It was the third of June. The weather's nice, perfect for the special occasion. Working on an intricately decorated ten-layered cake was Komatsu, who hadn't expected the warmth of his comrades would ease the pain of his heart this much.





	anemone

>   **anemone  
>  **_Despite everything still._

It was the third of June.

Today, a very special event will be held in nowhere else but _Hotel Gourmet._ If you look around, you’ll see lots of people working on decorating the large hall with various white-themed decors – some are setting up the tables and chairs, some are putting beautiful white flowers on the pre-planned places, and the rest are decorating the hall with laces, balloons, and so on. Everyone looked very spirited: despite how they’ve been at it for hours now, they don’t seem to be all that tired: perhaps because the event to be held here is a direct request from a very important person in the Gourmet Era, the legendary _Bishoku-ya_ Toriko? Or is it because something else entirely? Nobody knows the answer, but the atmosphere is indeed very light and happy.

When you walk out of the hall and into the kitchen, you’ll see a lot of chefs – some of them world class famous, like Setsuno’s disciple, Nono, along with others in the World Chef Rankings –  working on delicious dishes to be served at today’s occasion. For this special day, they even had the Four Heavenly Kings of _Bishoku-ya_ , Sani, Coco, and Zebra’s help in gathering high class ingredients – of course; the Kings had done so out of their own volition, since today’s a very special day.

However, take another walk and you’ll see, at the corner of such a busy room, stood one lone cook decorating a ten-layered cake with the help of Sani’s _touch_. Indeed, at that corner also sat three of the four Heavenly Kings along with Brunch, the head chef and also owner of the Hex Food World’s Bizarre Dining Hall, _‘Tengu Castle’_ , unusually quiet and not making any ruckus they usually do. Though, seeing the impatient expression on Zebra’s face, it seems that the so-called _peace_ would be shattered in—

“I CAN’T FUCKING TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!”

Zebra stood up and roared, and everyone in the room flinched – some fell down – in surprise. Sani, Coco, and Brunch made gestures to close their ears in a futile attempt to block if only a little of Zebra’s voice out.

“LIKE, SHUT UP, ZEBRA!!” Sani shouted angrily in reply, and Brunch followed suit with his own string of swear words.

“Calm down, everyone,” Coco interjected, “You guys are breaking Komatsu-kun’s concentration!”

All of them turned towards Komatsu, who, in a hair’s breadth, managed to stop his hands from destroying the _Corneille Lace_ – intricate cake piping decoration – he had been working on for around half an hour. He let out a long, deep relieved sigh.

Zebra huffed and sat back down.

The chefs immediately took to continue cooking.

Komatsu looked at the four in guilt – he knew that, despite how uncharacteristic it is for the four to sit down quietly, they tried their best to do so out of their kindness, watching out for Komatsu’s wellbeing. Not quite in the physical sense, but mentally.

After all, today’s—

“…’r you sure this is ‘kay, Matsu?” Sani asked God-knows-how-many-times already. Coco looked at him in disapproval, but then again, Sani’s never the type to care, so he continued: “I mean…”

“It’s alright, Sani-san,” Komatsu said, as he diligently started decorating the tall cake again, “After all…”

_…As long as Toriko-san’s happy, I’m happy._

Komatsu could only say the last words in a low, barely audible voice.

How pathetic – even though everyone held him in high regard because of his kindness, he really just can’t let this one go. Where’s the kindness? He’s just another egoistic chef acting as if he’s some kind of an angel. Komatsu couldn’t help but to want to cry – his hand stopped. He doesn’t want to mess up the cake just because of his personal feelings.

Seeing the tearful expression of Komatsu’s, the only person who could make a move was Coco.

Coco reached his arms towards Komatsu, embracing him gently. Coco said nothing – as he couldn’t find any words to say – he could only offer his warmth for Komatsu’s breaking heart. But of course, the rest of the crew isn’t going to let Coco monopolize Komatsu as he wished.

“Poison bastard! Let Matsu go, ‘s mine!” Sani yelled, as he used his _touch_ to steal Komatsu away from a devastated Coco’s grasp. Sani immediately hugged Komatsu as well, without any reserve. Of course, Zebra and Brunch wouldn’t stay quiet seeing everything unfolds.

In the end, it became a fight of who gets to hug Komatsu.

Komatsu couldn’t help but to laugh along with his, despite a little rough on the edges, kind comrades. He understood that this is their awkward, clumsy way of trying to cheer him up. A tear slid down his cheek: _ah, I’m so blessed._

When the ‘competition’ turned sour and everyone’s preparing their weapons for an actual fight to the death, the door to the kitchen opened abruptly, revealing the neatly dressed form of Charismatic _Bishoku-ya_ Toriko. Wearing all whites, he looked so refined, unlike his usual self. Komatsu’s voice trying to break up the fight hitched on his throat. He wasn’t ready to see Toriko, not at all.

Despite how rough they are, the three Heavenly Kings and Brunch are sensitive when it comes to anything related to Komatsu – so, realizing Komatsu’s confusion and panic, Zebra, Sani, and Brunch immediately stood in front of him, whilst Coco took the chance to embrace him again, hiding Komatsu’s sorrowful expression from Toriko.

“…What’s wrong, guys?” Toriko asked, “Why so stiff?”

“You're super relaxed yourself, idiot,” said Brunch, “Today’s your wedding day, ain’t it?”

“Ahaha!” Light-hearted as always, Toriko laughed loudly, “It’s just a wedding – a happy occasion when you get to eat a lot! You just got to let it flow.”

Sani looked at him in disgust, “Can’t believe Rin’s marryin’ a savage like you, Toriko,” he said, “Ya ‘ve not a single bit of beauty!”

Choosing to ignore Sani’s words, Toriko looked around, “Where’s Komatsu? I thought he’s finishing the cake.”

“““““!!!”””””

Toriko immediately looked behind Zebra, Sani, and Brunch, only to feel a sharp pain on his chest – for some reason, seeing his partner Komatsu in the arms of somebody else – despite it being his close childhood friend, Coco – made him feel an indescribable, excruciating pain. Unconsciously, he clenched his chest with his right hand. _“What is this?”_

“Hey, Koma—“

Komatsu’s movement shocked Toriko. Instead of welcoming Toriko with his usual _“Toriko-san! Toriko-san!”_ , Komatsu was silent, and moreover buried his head deeper into Coco’s chest. What is this feeling of rejection? It wasn’t like Toriko’s in… love… with Komatsu…

“…?”

Toriko’s expression turned into that of confusion. What? What’s going on with him? What’s with this quick beating of his heart?

Coco seemed to be the only one noticing Toriko’s slight change. He gave Sani a sign with his eyes, and the latter seem to understand what he meant, as Sani immediately said: “Matsu’s busy, ’s got no time for you,”

“Yeah, get back to where Rin-chan and the rest are. I’m sure they’re all looking for you,” said Coco, “ _Especially_ Rin-chan.”

It was obvious that he put an emphasis on ‘especially’. Despite looking unwilling, Toriko left the kitchen with a, “I’ll see you later, Komatsu!”, and a wave of his hand – despite knowing Komatsu wouldn’t be able to see him anyway.

Coco, despite liking the fact that Komatsu’s hanging on to him tightly, pulled away from the embrace. Just as all of them had thought, Komatsu’s crying – the tears flowed uncontrollably – it broke all of their hearts.

“M-Matsu!” Sani said in panic.

“Komatsu…!” Brunch followed suit, “If it’s just a good-for-nuthin’ like Toriko, there’re hundreds o’ ‘em out there! I mean, if you want someone reliable, then I guess I—“

“What the fuck do you mean?” Zebra interjected, “Komatsu’s _my_ partner!”

“Savages like you guys don’t d’serve someone as beaut’ful as Matsu!” Sani argued, “M-Matsu, don’t cry!”

“…I’m sorry, Komatsu-kun,” said Coco, “They’re awkward, but they all… just wants you to be happy.”

Komatsu looked at Coco with a smile as he wiped the tears off of his face. _Aah,_ once again, he couldn’t help but think that he’s blessed with such wonderful comrades.

“I think you’re pretty awkward yourself, Coco-san,” Komatsu said, much to Coco’s shock, “But thank you… thank you everyone.”

Everyone quieted down, as Komatsu looked mesmerizing – his sparkling tears, his sorrowful, yet somehow happy smile looked ethereal, beautiful.

“I won’t cry anymore – after all, this might be for the best,” Komatsu said, “My feelings weren’t meant to be – I should’ve known that since long ago. But no matter how painful it is now, there’s just one thing I want to say, Coco-san, Zebra-san, Sani-san, and Brunch-san…

…that all of you accepted me as one of your comrades, for being kind to me, for always supporting me, thank you, thank you, _thank you_.”

* * *

The weather’s great.

The cake’s finally finished.

The many kinds of delicious food have been brought out.

All the guests have arrived.

Rin, wearing a white, flowing, beautiful June Bride dress looked extremely happy, blessed that she’s able to marry the person she had loved since years ago – the man by the name of Toriko. _There couldn’t be any day happier than this one,_ she thought, and for her, that might be true.

However, the groom, Toriko,is anything but. His head’s filled with Komatsu – with how his longtime partner wouldn’t see him eye-to-eye, with how his fellow Heavenly Kings plus Brunch acting weird and now even the _Saiseiya_ Teppei is giving him such cold looks – despite how Teppei had tried to conceal it, Toriko could somehow feel the coldness – …what is wrong with everyone?

He’d thought that everyone would be happy along with him on this occasion!

… _Along with him?_

The words felt off somehow – why? Is it because he actually didn’t feel happy at all? _Why?_

Toriko looked at Komatsu, who’s currently talking, laughing aloud with his other mates: Coco, Sani, Zebra, Brunch, Teppei, Takimaru, and a lot of others… he looked very happy.

_Thump!_

Toriko clenched his chest.

_“Just as I thought, it hurts…”_


End file.
